Sa nouvelle chance
by Aikami
Summary: Elle a connu la souffrance de la solitude, la peur d'un jour sans lendemain. Le noir absolu. Mais, elle ne s'est jamais dit que c'était la faute de quelqu'un. Elle se disait que c'était son destin. Elle avait beau avoir tout perdu, elle essayait de survivre dans ce monde où rien ne lui souriait. Cependant, son destin fit qu'elle rencontra des personnes chaleureuses.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, à vous qui me lisez. Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma fanfiction, «_ Sa nouvelle chance_ » !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je ne possède malheureusement pas _Fairy Tail_. Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima-sensei sauf mes OC qui apparaitront plus tard dans l'histoire.

Synopsis :

Elle a connu la souffrance de la solitude, la peur d'un jour sans lendemain. Le noir absolu. Mais, elle ne s'est jamais dit que c'était la faute de quelqu'un. Elle se disait que c'était son destin. Elle avait beau avoir tout perdu, elle essayait de survivre dans ce monde où rien ne lui souriait. Cependant, son destin fit qu'elle rencontra des personnes chaleureuses. L'une de ces personnes lui tendit la main. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se dit que, peut-être, elle ne serait plus seule et qu'elle aurait une chance de voir la lumière qu'elle avait tant attendue.

* * *

_Le Royaume de Fiore. Un pays neutre de 17 millions d'habitants. C'est un monde de magie. La magie y est achetée et vendue tous les jours. Elle fait partie intégrante de la vie du peuple. Il y a ceux qui utilisent la magie comme passe-temps. Ces personnes sont référencées comme mages. Les mages appartiennent à diverses guildes et exécutent des missions sur ordre. Il y a plusieurs guildes dans le pays. Une d'entre elle va précisément nous intéressée…_

Une journée magnifique vient de commencer pour les habitants de Magnolia, dans le pays de Fiore. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, les oiseaux chantent, les commerçants discutent de tout et de rien. Bref, un jour normal et sans problème. Peut-être sans problème pour certaines personnes, mais avec pour d'autres. La guilde Fairy Tail est en pleine effervescence de part un combat des plus attendus. Natsu Dragnir, mage de feu surnommé Salamander contre Erza Scarlett, nommée aussi Titania, la mage d'armure. Le maître de la guilde vint annoncer le début du combat.

Protégée de moitié contre la magie du feu grâce à son armure, Erza esquive aisément les coups enflammés de son adversaire. Natsu ne lésine pas sur ses attaques qui sont le plus souvent esquivées. Cependant, les « spectateurs » prennent à la place de la mage des armures. Une ambiance complètement ardente règne dans la guilde grâce à ce divertissement qui n'est pas très commun.

Quand, enfin, Titania chargea sur son adversaire, un claquement se fit entendre, arrêtant tout mouvement ou acclamations. Les combattants regardèrent la cause de ce bruit : un conseiller du Conseil. Cette personne expliqua la raison de sa venue : l'arrestation d'Erza pour plusieurs destructions de biens matériels. Sous l'étonnement collectif de tout le monde, la jeune femme se rendit.

Le lendemain, la mage fut libérée et put rentrer auprès de ses amis. Même si, il est vrai, elle aurait pu rentrer plus tôt si une de ses connaissances d'enfance ne s'était pas mêlée de ses problèmes à lui, car justement, il allait en avoir une de taille.

La nouvelle recrue de la guilde féerique, Lucy, mage céleste, rentra chez elle. Après l'apparition des deux plus puissants magiciens de son lieu de travail, elle avait à peu près évalué les niveaux de chacun.

Malheureusement pour elle, la salamandre, le soir même, lui montra une mission de rang S qui ne pouvait être prendre par eux à cause de leur niveau trop « faible ». Mais, qui a dit que Natsu était sage et qu'il écoutait les interdictions ? Personne. Lucy accepta finalement quand elle vit une certaine récompense : une clé d'or céleste.

Dans une vie, nous sommes toujours confrontés à d'innombrables obstacles et à d'innombrables choix. Cependant, nous sommes toujours capables de les traverser. Ainsi, nous pouvons parvenir à tracer notre chemin.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'île de Galuna

Chalut tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre.

Ce que j'ai posté juste avant était pour situer le moment de l'histoire qui, vous l'aurez surement remarqué, reprend les événements de Fairy Tail à ses débuts. Plusieurs passages ont été repris pour ma fanfiction donc cela sera très répétitif à certains endroits. Il y aura seulement quelques passages qui changeront.

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Tout est à Hiro Mashima-sensei ! Sauf mes OC qui apparaîtront tôt ou tard~.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: L'île de Galuna_

Journée tout aussi merveilleuse que la précédente, Magnolia accueille une nouvelle fois le soleil à bras ouvert.

Fairy Tail est aussi victime de ce calme. Quand, tout d'un coup, un cri vient brouiller ce moment paisible. Ce cri appartenait à Mirajane, la barmaid posant souvent dans le Sorcerer.

\- Maître, une des requêtes de l'étage à disparu !

C'est ainsi que Makarov a bien failli s'étouffer avec son café du matin. Son petit-fils avait vu le voleur mais n'avait aucune envie d'aller le chercher ainsi que ses complices. C'est pourquoi, Gray Fullbuster s'est désigné pour les ramener.

Ce jeune homme se trouve être le rival de ce cher Natsu. Il contrôle la glace. Qui dit rival dit combat, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien raison. Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent, vous pouvez être sur qu'avec eux, cela fait des étincelles.

Il se prépara alors pour chercher le « voleur et ses complices » car sous ses airs taciturne et froid dû à son physique, il pense à ses amis. Il s'imaginait à leurs places en train de se faire gronder par cette chère Erza. Il partit pour Hargeon, une ville portuaire où il était très probable de les trouver. Justement, ils étaient dans le port, parlant à un grand homme à l'intérieur d'une barque. Il se plaça derrière eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous ai trouvés.

Les trois sursautèrent devant l'apparition soudaine de leur ami. Ils se retournèrent les yeux écarquillés, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Grand-père a demandé que quelqu'un vous ramène.

L'apparition de Gray avait tout changé au plan de Natsu. Après avoir appris qu'ils étaient déjà recherchés et qu'ils risquaient d'être expulsés de la guilde, qu'un Happy avait dit être forcé à venir et qu'enfin le feu et la glace allèrent engager un nouveau combat, l'homme assis dans la barque se leva.

\- Vous êtes des mages ? Vous êtes venus briser la malédiction de l'île de Galuna ?

\- Ouais. Répondit la salamandre.

Lucy hésitait à répondre devant un témoin.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller. S'enquit de dire Gray.

L'homme accepta finalement de les embarquer. Afin que son rival de toujours ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, le mage de feu l'assomma puis le prit avec lui. « S'il venait à rentrer dans la guilde et allait prévenir Erza, nous sommes mal. » affirma Natsu. Finalement, il réfléchissait vite dans les moments comme ceux-là.

Le lendemain, ils étaient déjà sur une plage de l'île. Ils y sont arrivés un peu brusquement puisque la personne qui les avait amené sur l'île maudite avait soudainement disparu, les laissant sur la mer. L'instant d'après, une énorme vague les emporta. Ce ne fut que par chance qu'ils atterrirent là où ils voulaient aller. Le mage de glace les rejoint finalement dans leur quête car cela l'embêtait qu'ils atteignent l'étage supérieur avant lui et si ils étaient virés, il n'y aurait plus de challenge.

Les quatre, guidés par la carte, prirent la décision de rejoindre le seul village de cette île. Au début, tout allait bien, mais ce ne fut que quand le ventre de Natsu cria famine que tout empira. Ce ne fut qu'après une autre dispute monumentale des deux mages aux éléments contraires qu'ils se posèrent un instant pour réfléchir à ce petit problème. Ils décidèrent alors de partir chacun de leur côté.

\- A-Attendez Natsu, Happy ! Je viens avec vous ! Cria la mage céleste.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le rose.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ici…je préfère vous accompagner.

\- Que les femmes sont trouillardes. Soupira le chat bleu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

\- Ben, viens si tu veux. Accepta le mage de feu.

\- Merci. Souffla la constellationiste, soulagée.

Gray roula des yeux devant le manque de courage de Lucy. En parlant d'elle, il ne la connaissait pas réellement. Il savait juste qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde il y a peu.

Le mage de glace partit de son côté. Il évita plusieurs branches qui le gênait, prit plusieurs chemins différents pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais rien. Il enleva une autre branche de sa route, se retrouvant devant une plage de l'île.

Il soupira et voulut retourner sur ses pas mais remarqua un attroupement d'oiseaux sur le sable. Ces oiseaux devaient entourer un poisson qu'un d'eux avait pêché. Il sourit devant cette découverte. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'attroupement puis lança un de ses sorts, les gelant sur place. Il avait fait une magnifique prise. Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour voir quand même ce qui intéressait tant les oiseaux.

À son grand étonnement, il vit un chat taché, sur tout son corps, de sang ainsi qu'un collier blanc avec une sorte d'aile dessus. A sa patte se trouvait un bracelet bleu avec des cristaux. Tiens...cela lui rappelait quelque chose...mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Cet animal le regardait d'un air vide. Était-il encore vivant ou était-il mort ? Le mage eut de la peine pour le petit être. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il chercha des yeux un endroit tranquille où il pouvait le poser et trouva à la place des vêtements de femme : un tee-shirt bleu, un pantacourt noir avec des bandelettes bleus en bas, une veste noire polaire avec une marque blanche sur le côté droit, un bonnet blanc ainsi que des chaussettes et des chaussures.

Il se demanda qu'est-ce que des vêtements faisaient ici. Son visage prit la teinte rouge quand il vit à l'intérieur du tee-shirt, dépassé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il le rangea bien à l'intérieur. Il regarda dans toutes les directions puis soupira.

Il regarda à nouveau le chat et remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il mit sa main tout le long du ventre du chat pour sentir son pouls. Il fut rassuré de savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Il enleva sa chemise puis la posa sur le sol. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se mit dans l'eau salé, lavant le pauvre chat taché de sang.

Cela de fait, il le sécha avec sa chemise. Il le laissa se reposer pour s'occuper des oiseaux qui allaient finir dans son estomac. Avec la glace qui enveloppait les corps des volatiles, il forma un sac facilement transportable. Il sourit encore une fois de sa prise puis prit avec lui l'animal blessé. Il recouvra le chat de sa chemise et l'installa ensuite contre lui.

Afin d'apporter sa prise, il mit sur ses épaules le sac. Il regarda une dernière fois les vêtements tout en se disant si son propriétaire allait les chercher. Il secoua sa tête puis repartit chercher ses amis.

Il les retrouva assez facilement. Ils avaient fait un feu afin de faire cuire leurs trouvailles. En jetant son sac devant la salamandre et son ami, le regard de ces derniers se transforma en étoiles. Il soupira. Lucy, remarquant la chemise de Gray entourant quelque chose demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah ça, commença le mage de glace, j'ai besoin de bandages.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Les piafs que tu vois dans le sac entouraient un chat, dit-il en montrant l'animal ayant la respiration court maintenant, il était dans un sale état tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de le soigner.

\- Oh le pauvre. S'attrista la blonde. Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma sacoche.

Elle donna l'instant d'après de quoi donner les premiers soins au chat. Un simple bandage qui venait à peine de sécher. Gray se dit que c'était mieux que rien et, sans tarder, il soigna le chat.

Ayant terminé ce qu'il avait fait, il reprit sa chemise qu'il avait laissé près du feu afin de la sécher puis la remit.

\- Il est trop mignon. Fit Lucy.

\- Elle…rectifia Happy. C'est une femelle.

\- Oh je vois. Continua la blonde.

\- Bon ! Lança le mage de feu. Vous mangez vos parts ou je les prends ?

\- Prends pas tout pour toi, l'allumette.

\- J'vais me gêner, le glaçon.

\- Répète un peu, espèce de flambeur.

Un autre combat éclata entre les deux. Sous le vacarme du match, le chat se réveilla. Il eut du mal à se relever mais réussit quand même.

\- Ah il…euh elle s'est réveillée ! Alerta Lucy.

\- Hein ? Grognèrent les deux, s'arrêtant net.

\- Tu as raison, Lucy ! Se réjouit Happy.

La femelle les regarda suspicieusement. Elle recula doucement.

\- On te veut pas de mal, tu sais. Commença Gray. Je t'ai même soigné.

Sous les paroles du jeune homme, elle regarda ses bandages qui entouraient son corps. Elle posa sa tête au sol puis mit ses pattes dessus comme pour se cacher. Le mage de glace rigola de cette réaction. Il montra sa main devant les yeux du chat.

\- Regarde. Ça va aller.

Les pupilles noires du chat le détailla. Elles semblaient briller et si le petit chat pouvait, Gray s'était dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle se releva un peu difficilement. Sous l'étonnement de tous, elle lécha la main de son sauveur pour le remercier. Gray sourit puis caressa la petite tête de l'animal.

\- J'ignorais que t'avais un cœur. Ironisa l'Exceed.

\- Moi je croyais que t'avais un cœur de glace. Continua le rose.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Cria le noir.

Il décida finalement de laisser tomber, préférant manger avant que Natsu ne mange tout. Après un petit repos bien mérité, les quatre se remirent en route. Ils s'étaient tous demandés qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire du chat et laissèrent donc le choix à la concernée. Contre tout attente, quand ils partirent pour voir sa réaction, elle se leva et fit un pas vers eux. Son comportement voulait tout dire pour eux. Lucy chantonna de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras mais remarqua rapidement le tremblement de froid de l'animal.

\- Eh Natsu, commença la mage aux clés, tu ne peux pas la réchauffer ?

\- Je veux bien le faire mais le problème c'est qu'elle empeste l'odeur de ce sale pervers.

\- Espèce de…répliqua ce dernier mais ne put finir quand il vit Lucy tendre le chat vers lui. D'accord, je vais la prendre. Conclut-il.

\- Mais avant, Gray, rhabille-toi tu veux…soupira la blonde.

Le mage de glace cria comme à son habitude quand il remarqua son manque de vigilance face à son combat avec ses vêtements. Après avoir miraculeusement retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il la prit et la blottit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin vers le village. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, la nuit était déjà tombée quand ils arrivèrent.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose ici donc je suis un peu nerveuse.

Mais bref ! Je suis réellement heureuse de pouvoir commencer cette aventure avec vous.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira tout comme j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire !

J'essayerai de poster mes chapitres à un rythme régulier.

Pour le moment, je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne journée/soirée ! o/


End file.
